Chaos Info
Plot Taking place during Seasons 2 & 3 of the actual CF!!V, this story follows the events of an American Team located in Seattle. Characters Team Chaos: Gerald Soren - Gerald was a serious fighter that adopted the Shadow Paladin after Training with Ren Suzuzgamori in Japan. Having left Japan, he was unaffected by the sealing of the 3 calns. Durant Victors - Durant spen almost two years preparing his Royal Paladin deck for tournament use. He built it so well that he had made it to the finals of a local card shop, where he was awarded a spot on the team to go to Regionals. In Chapter 2, Durant Switches to a newer clan, The Sachitizo.He begins to develop traits of PSY Qualia in Chapter 1. Alex "Ace" Black- Alex was the first champion at Ace of Spades Cardshop, thus his nickname. Ace made it to Semi- Finals in the Tournament that Durant was a part of, and was awarded a spot on the team. In chapter 2, Alex switched to a Weather Knights deck. Kameron "Kodro" Shai- Kameron was an Aisian- American kid, with his interests in computers (not trying to be stereo-typical). At age 14, he developed a Motion figure system that out did most Japanese models. Kameron made it to the semi-Finals of the Cardshop tournament, only to have his Narukami defeated by Durant. He was given the final spot on Team Chaos. In Chapter 2, Kameron starts using the Eradicators. Team Lightforce: Cyrus Soren- '''Cyrus was 15 when his brother, Gerald , moved to Japan. Upon hearing of his brothers return, Cyrus gathered his Cardfight friends and fought thier way to the State Tournament to see Gerald. He uses Aqua Force in every chapter. '''Seymour Cier- Seymour moved to seattle and found a local cardshop, where he met Cyrus Soren. A few years later, he is asked to join Cyrus' Team, in which Seymour couldn't refuse. Seymour uses Angel Feather in Chapter's 1&2, but switches to the Liberator set in chapter 3. Cyd Galldon- '''Was a regular at Cardshop Geo, Where Cyrus formed Team Lightforce. Cyd was the first person to fight Cyrus, and the first to join his team. Cyd uses Gold paladin in all Chapters. '''Indiviual Fighters Heidan Filmore- '''Heidan is a legend in American cardshops, He first showed up in Chapter 2, at Ace of Spades. The only explanation for his going there is that he was looking for his rival, Derek Worlding. Being istantly recognized he tried to leave, but he was challenged by Alex Black. Heidan refused, but when he noticed Gerald , being one of the few people not crowding him, he challened Gerald to a Cardfight. Heidan Used the Mercenaries Clan in Chapter 2, but occasionally he uses a Neo Nectar deck. '''Tristan Mardurk- Tristan first shows up in Chapter 2, in an unimportant Cardshop, but it was only a cameo appearance. He shows up again in Seattle with Oscar Vallence and Derek Worlding. Later it is found that he is "Reversed" as is his team. In Part 3 of Chapter 2, he has a fight with Durant , in which Durant looses. Tristan uses a Link Joker deck in Chapter 2, and a Murakumo deck in chapoter 3. Arnold Spade-''' Arnold is the owner and the clerk of Ace of Spades Cardshop. Not much else is known. Arnold Doesn't apear to have a deck until Chapter 2, when he replaces missing Durant. He uses Pale Moon in Chapter 2 and Great Nature in Chapter 3. 'Oscar Vallence-' Oscar first appears as a cameo fighter in Chapter 1 at the Regionals. He later shows up with Tristan Mardurk in Seattle as a reversed fighter. Oscar uses the Spike Brothers in Chapter 1, and the Oblivion Guard in Chaper's 2 & 3. 'Derek Worlding-' Derek makes his first appearance in Chapter 2, in the "Unimportant" cardshop, Mentioned before. (Again, only a Cameo). He shows up again in Seattle, in which he searches for his long-time rival Heidan Filmore. Heidan quickly found out that Derek was Reversed and pressed the match on to victory. Being free of Reverse, Derek joins with Heidan to find and stop Tristan Mardurk.Derek uses Serpent Force in all Chapters that he is in. '''Terrance Bellidin- Terrance first shows up in Chapter 2, in a Cardshop, in which Derek Worlding starts his search for Heidan Filmore. Terrance is Revesed there and doesn't Show up again until Chapter 3. He uses Narukami in Chapter 2, then Kagero in Chapter 3. Category:Fan Fiction